creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheStoriesComeToMe
Hey guys, TheStoriesComeToMe here, I just wanna say how I'm a HUGE fan of Creepypasta. I started with Some Ordinary Gamers, a YouTuber who did gaming videos fused with Creepypasta. The only one I was scared of was Squidwards Suicide. I got hit straight in the childhood. :) Then I started watching MrCreepyPasta and CreepyMcPasta and all that jazz. I stopped watching Some Ordinary Gamers becuase he confused me with the games and the backround music. I like how MrCreepyPasta has still images that morph into something else. My favorite Creepypasta is 'Slenderman vs. Jeff the Killer'. I played Slender once and then I couldn't "Go To Sleep" :) So anyways, I hope I have time to post stories. Until then, peace out! TheStoriesComeToMe (talk) 13:12, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Steven, TheStoriesComeToMe Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TheStoriesComeToMe page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 13:14, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Site_Rules This category contains every rule there is, The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 13:21, July 3, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 23:56, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Underscorre - Talk to Me 12:34, January 17, 2015 (UTC)